


《对A》

by rottenrose



Category: 188男团, 你却爱着一个傻逼 - 水千丞 | In Love with an Idiot - Shui Qian Cheng, 水千丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenrose/pseuds/rottenrose





	《对A》

　　简隋英第一次见到李玉，是在他自己家的客厅。  
　　等到了晚上，他要做东家，借着个由头举办场交际宴会，笼络些政商精英。这其中，最当紧的就是李家长子——李玄。  
　　他没想到，在距离晚宴还有一个小时的时候，他被李玄的弟弟上了个自带晕眩效果的僵直。在见到李玉的第一眼，他被迷住了。  
　　当时他不知道这个少年是谁，就心里“我操”了出来：“这他妈是谁家omega，长得这么带劲？”  
　　有人说，所有的一见钟情都是见色起意。简隋英自己都承认，虽然这有点侮辱自己性能力的嫌疑，但是就那第一眼的第一秒，他把李玉里里外外操了十遍。可他又看出了点不同：这个男孩绝对不是能轻易就能搞到手的。  
　　简隋英从来直来直去，很讨厌文艺矫情那套，但这时脑海里自动蹦出一句话：他是峭壁上一朵矜贵白玫瑰，不知多少人为了采他而坠崖，甘之如饴地丧命。  
　　他明明穿着被汗湿的球衣，球鞋上还沾着和旁边那个破足球配套的泥点，笑着和简隋林打打闹闹，但这所有脏兮兮画面，都掩盖不了这个男孩夺目的美。“美”这个字在他面前都俗了。  
　　想到这儿，简隋英觉得就算少年流的汗都满是青春的甘甜味，甜得他呼吸困难，心跳得耳鸣，血液温度临街沸腾点。脑袋里有根仙被狠狠拨弄了下。  
　　他有多少年没在人身上体验过这种感觉。不，或者说从来没有在人身上体验过这么强烈的感觉。  
　　后来他觉得，非要把这种感觉归类成见色起意，那是对一见钟情四个字的侮辱。  
　　  
　　李玉察觉到他的视线，微微偏头，淡淡地和他对视一眼。四目相对的一刹那，是万劫不复的开始。  
　　  
　　简隋林同样看到了简隋英，几乎是跳着站了起来，眼亮亮地说：“哥！”这一声终于把简隋英暂时从悬崖拉了上来，他状似不在意地“嗯”了声，不再看李玉。但没动地儿，就等着简隋林介绍呢。  
　　“哥，这是李玉，李首长的孙子，李玄哥的亲弟弟，一直在外地上学来着，刚回来。”简隋林果然拉着李玉过来介绍。本来是见长辈必要的礼貌，简隋英却被拍马屁了一样，忍不住开恩默夸一句：小林子真会来事儿。  
　　他闻着李玉身上的味道，想：这个omega是不是没打抑制剂，味道太勾了。他正想开口——提醒下自己的猎物，注意点保护自己，在被他追到吃干抹净前别放着自己的信息素招惹别的狼——李玄正好过来，他只好闭了嘴。  
　　“那哥，”简隋林拉着李玉说，“我俩先上楼洗澡换衣服了。”  
　　简隋英说：“穿漂亮点儿。”脸对着简隋林，实际上他是冲李玉说得，他上半身和下半身都期待着看李玉到底能有多可口。  
　　  
　　“你弟弟？”他矮头咬了跟烟点上，又把烟盒递给李玄。  
　　“是啊。”李玄笑，接了过来。他想简隋英确实厉害，一个小动作能潇洒得让其他男人有压力。  
　　李玄观察简隋英，简隋英也观察李玄。李玄观察简隋英想的是简隋英，而简隋英观察李玄想得却是李玉。都是同岁人，李玄从政，简隋英从商，跟李家那股装逼精英范儿不一样，随心所欲惯了的简隋英身上有股匪气。他看李玄笑得这么得体，莫名觉得自己到时候拐了李玉，那就跟山大王强抢大家闺秀做压寨夫人似的。  
　　他想夸句“养得真好”，话到嘴边，舌头拐了个弯儿。简隋英想，自己在个人作风上这风评有目共睹，别夸完让人家哥哥防狼似的防着。  
　　“可以，你们兄弟俩都一表人才。”他吐了口烟，扩大了下表扬面。  
　　李玄便只当他客气，笑了笑就转脸说开海南那个项目。谈了会儿正事，简隋英得空自我反省：刚才怎么那么饥渴，跟被夺舍一样，对一个乳臭未干的小omega把魂勾走了。不能够，不正常，这他妈诡异得他都不唯物了，觉得刚才是不是有脏东西对着他作法。  
　　他以打倒一切魑魅魍魉的心态评价着刚才和李玉见的第一面，不想让自己察觉到自己的失态，继续拿捏着自己的倜傥。  
　　结果在一个小时后、李玉下楼的那一刻，土崩瓦解。  
　　  
　　简隋英的盔甲撑不起来了，因为他的心软了。他化了，美的冲击如此蛮横，劈头盖脸地袭击了他，浩劫突降，他措手不及，刚收复的失地又全割让，附带着糊里糊涂把整个国都殖民出去。  
　　他见惯风月，却没见惯李玉。  
　　李，随处可见的姓；玉，简而又简的名，却咂摸出神秘滋味，像雪峰顶冰洞中那玄古花精，皮肤都通透晶莹，祭出透明的杀器。可愈透明，就愈莫测，而他降生的使命便是为享受偏宠。命运是他对什么都唾手可得，他便对什么都漠然无所谓，安然倨傲在光怪陆离的极光间，看凡人困扰，礼貌地蔑视和颠倒众生。  
　　他不紧不慢从二楼下来，宛若十八世纪中叶的贵族少女，大裙撑微微摇曳，裙摆拖在地毯上，他戴着白手套的藕臂嫩指提着裙，露出了修长白皙的小腿，缓缓从旋梯走下。清洌洌，又软溶溶。但他不是女孩，他淋漓尽致地展现着年轻男人的健康、匀称和美丽。年轻漂亮本来是个用烂的词，可就是被李玉赋予了时尚。  
　　宴会中奢华中的糜烂与他清高冷艳格格不入却又完美融合。有的人为了跻身繁华，故作姿态讨好，他无意识地无情碾压。因为他自然而然的高贵。  
　　奢华衬托得他更耀眼，他使奢华更奢华。  
　　他不会在纸醉金迷中丢失自我，他就是让人糊涂的纸醉金迷本身。  
　　  
　　李家显然将他教得优雅，亦或是他处处被满足，稳重是因为对这无聊世界感到无趣。但优雅稳重依旧掩盖不住他眼神中灵动的芳华神采，偶尔也像个寻常少年人一样用眼神探险。只不过这眼神在接触到简隋英之后，又恢复了冷淡，不着痕迹地刻意偏过了头。  
　　简隋英的心痒极了。这个李玉是简隋林的朋友，简隋林在背后不知道怎么编排他呢，估计李玉看自己不会顺眼了。李玉作为李首长家的掌中宝，要追到手本来就难，如果再对自己有偏见，那难度就质变飞跃了。但这正和简隋英的意，闯关难度越大，他越热血沸腾。他可以想象他举着剑，一路披荆斩棘，最终踹开城堡的门操得美人归该是一件多爽的事。  
　　带着血味的胜利才最值得炫耀。  
　　李玉这个人，太好看了，是他最喜欢的长相，一张用来祸害人的脸；太够味了，是他最喜欢的性格，足够挑逗他的好胜心，能最大程度满足他的征服欲。   
　　  
　　他理智不了了，李玉在他面前他才真正理解了什么叫“理智只是人生的一部分，感情才是人生的全部”。  
　　他一定要得到他。  
　　  
　　晚宴结束，李家兄弟俩走后，简隋英觉得还是有必要提醒一下，于是对简隋林说：“你们这些omega得学会保护自己啊。你按时打抑制剂了吗？”  
　　简隋林被他突然的关心打得心脏狂跳，忙点头：“按时打了，哥放心。”  
　　又听简隋英说：“也给你刚才那个哥们儿说说，李什么来着，李玉。提醒他一下，记得打，味儿大。”  
　　“啊？……”  
　　“行了，回去歇着吧。”简隋英没再搭理简隋林。他翻着通讯录，翻出来会所一个唇红齿白的小omega的号码，把要他洗干净等着的短信发了出去。  
　　  
　　忙活了一天不能让他疲惫，他在小男孩身上驰骋得比平时更激烈。他本来是个不错的金主，对孩子们算得上温柔慷慨，还没像今天一样，被身下人哭着喊疼得。他看着小男孩桃色嘴唇，却觉得不对。亲起来味道不对，做起来感觉不对，把人疼哭他也不尽兴。  
　　身下人没有李玉信息素甜，没有李玉皮肤白，没有李玉嘴唇红，没有李玉那样倔强的性格，哭起来就成了做作。李玉如果被操哭，那该多好看，被他剥落矜持的桃皮，吮吸娇软的桃肉，顶弄敏感的桃核，让他流出欲望的桃汁，美艳不可方物。  
　　他这才累了，本来是为了泄欲把小男孩叫过来，却更加觉得不满足。他回了家，胡乱洗了个澡，靠在床头抽烟。  
　　未干的水渍从脖子，流到淡粉乳尖，再转到他轮廓分明的腹肌上，一路下移。  
　　  
　　门缝外，简隋林的眼神也跟着水滴慢慢下移。  
　　“哥哥，李玉不是omega，”他摘掉了信息素贴片，默默笑了笑，“我更不是。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　李玉最近真的很烦。他不知道为什么，时不时就可以在学校见到简隋英。  
　　有时候是三天一次，有时候是五天一次，好不容易中间时间隔得长一点，他以为不会再“偶遇”了，结果下一刻就在拐角碰见简隋英在等他。这感觉就好像提心吊胆地走在暗夜森林，以为终于逃到条安全的路，转眼就见秃鹫栖在枝上，尾巴上点缀着他搜刮简隋林而来的孔雀毛，挺着自以为是的胸脯，等他死了吃他腐肉。  
　　他的提心吊胆，并不是因为怕简隋英这号人，只是不想跟他闹僵。因为简隋林的缘故，他小时候曾经想揍死简隋英。现在他已经完全有了揍死简隋英的能力，只不过简家兄弟已经学会维持表面和谐，他一个外人不好去破坏。  
　　他得学会在简隋英面前忍耐自己绵延了十几年的厌恶。  
　　简隋林是个多么可怜娇弱的omega啊，他对简隋英十几年的厌恶，便是来源于他对简隋林十几年的保护欲，让他在懵懂时认清了：身为一个alpha有与生俱来保护弱小的责任。有次他曾认真考虑自己是不是想标记简隋林，他觉得虽然对简隋林没有书上描写的所谓爱情冲动、患得患失、心跳过载、作来作去等现象，但那本来就是夸张和愚蠢人类的无事生非罢了。他跟简隋林相处得很舒服，现在每一天都令人回味，这比书上的描写的所谓爱情健康多了，他觉得这就是真的喜欢。如果简隋英再欺负简隋林，他来保护他标记他娶了他也没什么不可以的。保护一个弱小会让他感觉有使命感，甚至可以维护他作为alpha的尊严。  
　　而现在最令他生气的事，他在这边为简隋林怨愤、打抱不平，简隋林却看起来越来越对简隋英百依百顺。简隋英把简隋林都折磨出奴性了！这不是说简隋林坏话，因为这是儿时悲惨遭遇埋藏在潜意识的心理阴影，这都怪简隋英！  
　　所以每次他见到简隋英，他批判的眼神就跟了上去。他直视前方，淡漠地回应着简隋英无聊的调笑，余光一直在指摘着简隋英种种恶劣。  
　　  
　　他暂时还以为他完全不在意，暂时并没有察觉，他的余光捕捉证明了简隋英是天生的焦点。  
　　  
　　李玉一直以为简隋英是因为李玄的事对他大献殷勤，也旁敲侧击了几次，保证李玄和简家的同盟关系很牢固，不用他再费心拍马腿了。但是简隋英依旧隔三差五地过来骚扰他。  
　　他碍着简隋林和李玄的面子不好拒绝，跟简隋英接触多了，慢慢竟然还习惯了些。纵使他依旧能抖搂出简隋英一大堆毛病，什么自恋啊、臭屁啊、生怕别人不知道他荷尔蒙浓郁啊、专政集权啊什么的，但简隋英眼界开阔，说话幽默，熟稔于怎么用社交来彰显才华这一套。李玉有时听着听着就放松警惕了，还时不时冒出“语言真是一门艺术”这样的危险想法。对事不对人的话，他还是很愿意听简隋英侃大山的。既然他非要来，那不如先享受他的优点，李玉是这么想得。  
　　但李玉还是越来越百思不得其解，不知道简隋英这股劲头从何而来。  
　　不过没过多久，他就全明白了。  
　　  
　　那是段夏日时光。可能是简隋英不想看李玉冷脸了，可能是简隋林见自己哥哥最近和李玉接触多了不放心，也可能是李玉见简隋林不在不想来，总之简隋英邀请了李玉和简隋林两个人去海边度假。  
　　海岸是除了澡堂子，唯一一个可以在陌生人面前裸露大面积皮肤的公共场所。形形色色的性别，都只简易地遮着最后的底线。在宾馆、卧室、偷情场所等地方，穿成这样就会被理解成挑逗。但在这里，就像原始人看原始人穿树叶一样正常。  
　　至少简隋英，是被他们挑逗不起来的。  
　　他的注意力只在身旁的这个小男孩。  
　　  
　　他不注意别人，别人却注意他。李玉越同他接触越觉得，以前是自己偏见了，简隋英从没有搜刮别人的羽毛，他自己身上的羽毛就够漂亮得，够他趾高气昂炫耀一辈子，他有这个资本。他不是秃鹫，他本就是孔雀，不，他是凤凰。三味真火历练而出的纯血凤凰。李玉看着各种性别向简隋英投来不加掩饰的欣赏、暗示，在心里切了声，果然，不管简隋英是什么玩意儿，都各方各面触到他最讨厌的点。  
　　到底是他讨厌的点和简隋英完全吻合，还是因为那个人就是简隋英，简隋英的一切就都是错的呢？李玉想了想，越想越觉得烦，索性闭上眼歇着去了。  
　　  
　　李玉穿得要比面前的人们保守许多，只露了白白的胳膊，长长的小腿，短裤往上，若隐若现着紧实而有力的大腿，但是在简隋英眼里，却比任何人都诱惑。  
　　再往上欣赏，脸上那股爱答不理、视你于无物、敢靠近就拿小猫爪挠你的万般风情，又冰又辣，看一眼比炎炎夏日喝一杯冰爽烈酒还过瘾，直接把诱惑升级成勾引。  
　　简隋英再次感叹：可能在别人眼里李玉身上一堆公子哥儿的娇养毛病，但在他眼里，李玉比完美还要完美，那就是按照他的口味长得。  
　　到底是他的口味和李玉的小脾气完全吻合，还是因为那个人就是李玉，李玉的一切就都是对的呢？简隋英想了想，越想越觉得，他把李玉搞到手之后，和他发展出点肉欲之外的感情，比如……比如爱情什么的，都合情合理。一想到李玉能爱上他，他就像从狭窄的山洞进入桃花源一样，豁然开朗，有二十个摇滚乐队一齐在他心上敲重金属，还不是同一首歌。心跳就这样怒吼着、咆哮着、杂乱无章、高昂激亢。  
　　他可太喜欢这小子了。  
　　最后的堤坝就被冲毁，情感的江河磅礴，一承认“喜欢”这两个字，那就便更喜欢了。他想到动情处，忍不住吻上了李玉嫣红的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　李玉正闭着眼陶醉于海风清闲的清咸，无防备唇上感受到一片柔软。随即，简隋英身上醇厚alpha信息素铺天盖地冲他网罗下来。  
　　李玉反应过来，瞬间睁开眼。他还没来得及用拳头教训简隋英的胆大妄为，就猛转头，果然，福无双至祸不单行，简隋林看见了。李玉的表情瞬间冻结在冰窟。  
　　简隋英本来就是没经过大脑，亲完还有点难为情，如果没有简隋林，他还不至于这么恼羞成怒，现在有种偷情被撞破的尴尬。他一虚心就发脾气，把气全撒在简隋林身上：“还不滚！”  
　　简隋林像肩上扛不住天了似的摇摇欲坠，闻言立刻逃走了。  
　　李玉跟着跳了起来，肱二头肌上条条青筋因为愤怒翻涌着。  
　　“小李子。”简隋英赔了个笑脸。他人生中，还是第一次对着“真心喜欢的人”笑，带着成年人哄孩子的讨好，更带着经历初恋般的青涩。  
　　这种矛盾的反差，前所未见地出现在他脸上，使他素来强横的面容生添柔和，更加亮眼了。而此时，李玉却觉得如此灼灼其华的简隋英刺目，刺目到冒犯了他。他狂抑着把简隋英按在海里淹死的冲动，咬牙切齿：“你给我等着。”转头就去追简隋林去了。  
　　  
　　李玉脸上跟被强奸了一样的恨意和耻辱，让他难得冒头的难为情烟消云散，激发了他的反叛，催化成怒气。  
　　“娘的，”他踢了脚沙子，“外面多少鲜花嫩草等着爷普降甘霖，你李玉一个omega能被我这样的alpha看上是荣幸，有什么资格一直在我面前拿乔？”  
　　如果他还是以前那样，想玩李玉的心态，李玉这种恨意也许会让他觉得更有趣。可他刚明白过来自己喜欢上李玉了，这种恨意，简直就是八十八十地抡大锤，把他锤得比李玉低一等，矮一头。他要风得风要雨得雨的，不是受委屈的性格，他喜欢李玉，李玉怎么能不喜欢他呢？谁给他的脸？！  
　　“正好，你说给我等着，哥哥自然等着你。你以为你跑得了吗？你来，我上你，你不来，我去找到你然后上你。挨哥哥我的操，就是你的命！”  
　　简隋英越想越气，又踢了好几脚沙子。不过踢完，又觉得自己确实是冲动了。他也不是不会反思的人，不反思的那叫莽夫。做了就是做了，做完要想办法解决。李玉心高气傲，三贞九烈的，在外当着他朋友的面儿下了他脸，他这反应也是正常。况且脸皮儿薄不正是情趣吗。还是道个歉，哄一哄，给小孩顺着猫毛捋。他嘴上说得狠，其实对强奸这项法外活动一点性趣都没有。  
　　他喜欢李玉，李玉迟早喜欢他，不都有个过程吗？他不信他上手追人，能有人抗拒得了。  
　　打定主意，他就去卖花了。  
　　大捧红玫瑰，比他心中那刁蛮不讲理的无根之爱，逊色不少，但依旧火热浓烈，盛放着他缩小版的真心。若衬托起李玉那白玫瑰花瓣一样细滑凝脂，还原那一句“玫瑰笼烟”。  
　　  
　　李玉哄完简隋林，在屋里气了会儿，便想去理论。怒冲冲一开门，入眼一束硕大红玫瑰。他还没反应过来，简隋英一歪头，藏在花后面的脸就俏皮地现了出来。放下身段的俏皮不仅不别扭，反而让他更添一段李玉没见过的明艳情致。李玉又觉得刺眼了，火气一跃而起。  
　　“小李子，干嘛呢，”简隋英见缝插针，抱着花挤进来，“哥来看看你。”  
　　李玉冷脸，淡道：“看我干什么？”  
　　简隋英随手放下花，下意识想摸烟，又改成插兜，笑：“你不是让我等着吗？我舍不得让你跑来跑去，所以来找你了。”  
　　李玉调整了一番呼吸，终于不带感情地宣判一样，肯定地说：“你是……同。”  
　　简隋英问：“什么童？”  
　　李玉哼道：“装什么？”  
　　简隋英眨眨眼：“什么装什么。”  
　　李玉上臂鼓出一个山包，难以启齿道：“那你亲……亲……那样对我做什么！”  
　　简隋英心跳又开始快，咳了声，豁出去了，笑道：“小李子，那是因为哥喜欢你呀。”  
　　“你！”  
　　简隋英看他瞪大的眼睛，跟无力还手却把自己气炸毛的幼兽一样，可爱得像幼兽，风情得像诱受，真是瞪进自己心尖儿上了，他立刻哄起来：“不瞒你说，李玉，我从第一眼见你就喜欢你。刚才哥哥没跟你商量就亲你，是哥错，我跟你道歉。但你理解下，你在我面前，就跟羊站狮子面前一个道理。”  
　　李玉强迫自己镇定下来，虽然不抱希望，毕竟没有omega会把自己形容成狮子，把alpha形容成羊，但他还是试探着问了句：“你是omega？”  
　　简隋英一愣，随即大笑：“宝贝儿，开什么玩笑。”  
　　李玉浑身凝上一层霜，把简隋英都冻了个哆嗦。他眼神冷得能杀人，道：“那你又开什么玩笑，以为我是omega！”  
他一瞬间释放出自己的信息素，强占了整间屋子，还处在怔愣里的简隋英，瞬间被脑海中危险警告拉回心神，周身都是压迫，就像身体各个角落的前方，都竖着一把箭，只要他再说错一句，就会万箭穿身。箭还没有挨上他，他已经感觉到了恐怖。这无形的信息素，就这样侵犯着他的神经。这种感觉很熟悉，那是alpha对另一个alpha，发出的领地警告。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你大爷！”简隋英使劲拍了下方向盘，“这么漂亮的孩子怎么会是alpha？！”他听说猫脊椎很长，所以像水做的，在他眼里李玉就像猫一样柔软。可没想到这是只大猫，他连摸一摸脊椎到底长不长的机会都没有。　　  
　　真不甘心啊。简隋英眯起眼，微仰着脸，下颌线条勾勒着他的性感，喉结合着烟圈的节奏上下轻耸。他手指波浪状轻点车标，想：真不甘心。  
　　李家老二太对他口味了，不吃一口就放弃，会难受一辈子。  
　　简家老大几乎没有纠结什么性别问题，就下了决定。他从来都是痛痛快快的人，心里怎么想得嘴上就怎么承认，他从来不骗自己。他是真喜欢上李玉了，李玉怎么长得，鼻子是鼻子眼是眼的，看了李玉再看别人，那就只能算口歪眼斜鼻子塌。  
　　他就是喜欢李玉的小模样，又喜欢他据他于千里之外的小德行，是他自己的征服欲征服了他，还是李玉征服了他的征服欲，不重要。重要的是他想征服李玉，不只是身体，还有心。  
　　管他什么性别，这世界上又不是没存在过双A恋和双O恋，为什么beta和beta在一起是天经地义的事，他就要委屈自己，因为李玉是alpha就退缩。  
　　他的字典还没有退缩两个字。  
　　当初怎么想，现在还怎么想：他简隋英，一定要得到李玉！  
　　  
　　  
　　李玉是真的没想到，姓简的居然还有本事舔着脸来追他！单单是欺负简隋林，就够他判简隋英死刑；现在又来肖想意淫着自己，想让自己和他搞同性恋！简直罪无可恕，该千刀万剐！  
　　他并不是歧视同性恋，现代都什么年代了，omega的平权运动他也是支持的，设身处地想了想，如果简隋林是一个alpha，来追他，他绝对不会像对简隋英一样厌恶！  
　　简隋英太强大了，他处处散发着一个顶尖alpha的掌权、统领、主宰的气质，能让beta和omega轻易臣服，能让其他alpha感到源源不断的威胁。即便他没有恶意，即便他说喜欢自己，即便他有无数即便，他的光芒太耀眼了，靠过来，就是对他李玉的冲撞！  
简隋英越温柔，他就越有种无力控制事态，简隋英那老练的故作情深，让他有种被当成小宠玩弄的感觉。  
　　好在，简隋英这种张扬自负的太子党，不是一个有耐性的人。在李玉三番四次，无礼的冷脸拒绝之后，简隋英终于不耐烦走款款情深路线了。虽然他不会强奸，但占占便宜总是可以的吧。什么alpha啊omega啊，只要大性别还是男，那就是下半身那点儿事儿。把李玉伺候舒服了，让他体会到食色性也的快活，不愁他这小处男不缴枪投降，这就是捷径。  
　　简隋英故意给李玄打招呼，让李玉跟着他锻炼锻炼。李玉一是不好不听话，二是想见简隋林，就答应了下来，百般无奈，跟着简隋英四处应酬。简隋英既然决定走捷径，原路线就暂时放了放，美其名曰欲擒故纵。事实证明还真有成效，李玉在他停止攻势之后，居然破天荒地对他有了好脸，不光听得进去他说话，貌似还挺愿意听他分享创业经验的。一个多月来他俩以长辈带职场新人的关系相处着，李玉警惕也就渐渐放松下来。  
　　终于有一天应酬完，简隋英找到了机会，跟同桌一个alpha总裁打了个招呼，合伙把李玉灌了个酒饱。  
　　  
　　“李二，”简隋英给他擦着脸，手指像吸上去一样，舍不得拿开，他轻柔地唤着，“李二？”  
　　李玉叽叽咕咕地嗫嚅，原本低哑的男性声音竟然一股股往外蹦着奶味，把简隋英萌得，想早点揉在怀里天天亲。  
　　“宝贝儿，等哥哥洗澡啊。”他嘴上开着黄腔，面上却像纯情少男拉到小手一般窃窃得意。他不会今天上了李玉，他从认清自己感情那天就无比期待和李玉两情相悦的初夜，他今天只是想伺候李玉开开荤。他并没有灌酒灌太狠，一会儿李玉清醒些，就让他好好享受一下，让李玉知道知道自己的好处。  
　　他哼着小曲儿，往雕塑一样的人鱼线上打泡沫，冲掉一身觥筹交错的铜臭，来面对他纯洁无暇的宝贝疙瘩。干干净净地打开浴室门，就见李玉捂着脑袋，呆愣地坐在那里。简隋英又被狠狠拨了下心弦，他的沉稳少年，很少流露出这般清纯的懵懂。  
　　太可爱了，怎么会这么可爱。他被心牵着走向李玉，李玉猛地抬头，懵懂刹那间褪去，全是震惊和羞怒。  
　　他似乎全明白了过来，冷道：“你故意灌我？！”  
　　简隋英没时间懊悔洗澡时间长或者灌得有点少，他立刻跑到李玉前面按住他的手。  
　　李玉看着那脉脉眼神，每一丝简隋英以为的浓情，都是他以为的消遣和玩弄！  
　　“玉啊，你想想，跟我相处的时候，你根本不排斥我，”简隋英声音蛊惑着，手指开始了动作，“你太小，不懂一个道理，人就是为快活活着的，世界上没有比快乐更难得的事。哥哥保证让你爽得魂都丢了。”  
　　李玉使劲抓住他试图猥亵的手，狂怒：“放屁！”但因为还晕晕乎乎，一下就被简隋英挣脱。  
　　掌控者沉下眼，轻笑一声，并不答，手指在李玉小腹上摩挲点火，一段段往下移。  
　　“姓简的！”李玉从来没有过这种将要失控的巨大恐惧，那是恐高者行走在玻璃栈道边的晕眩感，他几乎声嘶力竭地喊，“你他妈敢碰我？！”  
　　话音刚落，简隋英握上了李玉的分身。  
　　李玉在上面一个没憋住，喉头跳出一粒低喘。  
　　简隋英在下面，单膝跪地，拿手描摹着这根嫩家伙的纹路。他跪着，慢慢抬起了头。他的眼角素日都是上挑，凌厉又威严，可现在故意使他下垂，再兼由下往上看，垂出的柔软让李玉的心狠狠跳了一下。  
　　“小李子……李玉，我拿我的性命担保，下面一句话不做假，我真的喜欢你，我从来没这么喜欢过一个人。换成别人，他是个alpha，我误会了，我也就拍拍手算了，可你不一样，我拍流血都不想放。你要是愿意跟我好，我能把你宠上天，你要星星我不给你摘月亮。玉啊，你别着急拒绝，别因为惯性错过了一个真心对你的人，今天试一试，你就知道我对你多好了。”  
　　李玉都他妈绝望了，他看见简隋英眼里满是真诚，这个姓简的是真心实意地觉得，给自己打声招呼的强奸不算强奸，自己被强之后还他妈会爱上他！  
　　李玉已经气得脸都红了，正要推开他往他肚子里给一拳，简隋英矮下头，用嘴含住了李玉的阳具。  
　　“唔……”李玉捂住嘴才没呻吟出声。  
　　推是推不动了。别说他被这软糯狭窄的口腔内壁弄得没力气，就算有力气，谁知道推出去，简隋英会不会也咬下来。  
　　李玉因为愤慨而红透的脸，依旧越红越透，却是换了种缘由，变成春情翻涌的潮红。  
　　吞吐了几下之后，简隋英才想起来自己准备了口交套。这玩意儿没流行几年，自己又不给别人口，所以刚才准备了都没想到用，既然是要伺候精致的小玉猫，那就用上，体现自己的尽心尽力吧。于是他把李老二的老二慢慢吐了出来，发出了“啵”的一声，“啵”得李玉一抖。  
　　李玉看他仰头，厚厚的唇被自己的分身摩擦得通红水润，差点给他一个颜射。还没等他的眼神黏透那双唇，他就看见简隋英掏出了一个套。  
　　李玉理智彻底断了：“简隋英这王八蛋，真的吃了雄心豹子胆，居然妄想上老子！”  
　　这么长时间，够他恢复力气，李玉发起狠来，一把扯过简隋英，让简隋英撞在了自己的胸上。  
　　  
　　“我操！”这他妈李老二不知道怎么练得，这一撞胸愣是差点给他撞出脑震荡了。还没等他回神，李玉扭着他的胳膊，一把把他面朝里摔在床上。眼前一波金星接一波金星，把简隋英砸懵了，他感受着李玉高大的身躯沉重地压遍了他整个身体，他还在晕。  
　　“李玉！你干嘛！”他有种不好的预感，已经开始本能地恐惧了。  
　　李玉身下还坚挺如铁，喘着粗气，声音冷得不像真人：“干嘛？你他妈一直想干嘛，我就想干嘛。”  
　　简隋英还没意识到严重性，只当他说大话，不知死活地嘲讽道：“哥哥想干你啊，你干干你自己吧……操！李玉！”  
　　李玉三下五除二地扒光了他的浴袍，冷笑道：“别操李玉了，现在是李玉操简，隋，英！我他妈今天好好让你看看，是我欠操，还是你欠操。”  
　　简隋英暴怒：“李老二！你帽子被猪拱了吗？你敢？！”  
　　李玉挑眉：“你都敢上我，我为什么不敢上你？”  
　　简隋英疯狂挣扎着，他想着他没喝多，李玉喝多了，论打架，他也他妈不是吃干饭的。但他低估了一个发情alpha的暴力程度，李玉用一个手肘证明，论打架，他简隋英就是吃干饭的。  
　　李玉往他肚子上猛击一肘，疼得他瞬间瘫软，前期建立的优势瞬间消弭，毫无悬念地攻守转换，李玉主导的战场下，他一片狼藉。  
　　他忍着疼，几乎是嘶吼了：“你敢再动一下，我他妈杀了你坐牢也要跟你拼命！”  
　　李玉从容不迫地俯视他：“连老二都拼不过，还想拼命。”  
　　“李玉！！！啊！”  
　　李玉试图往里面硬插，但是根本不可能插得进去。他想起来因为被简隋英骚扰于是去看了下双A怎么做，想起来要做润滑，于是从简隋英那骚包的皮包里找到一个护手霜，往里扩张起来。简隋英丧失了所有引以为傲的风度，对着李玉破口大骂：“等我杀了你，把你奸尸一万遍，把你赤身裸体录下来，放到网上，让所有人都看你怎么被爷爷奸尸，啊……”  
　　李玉充耳不闻，又扯过来那个口交套，往自己分身上套，调戏说：“还是草莓味？你这个爷爷还挺会吃吗，今天就让你下面吃够草莓。”  
　　李玉不再管简隋英的扭打反抗，用力一挺，冲了进去。血缓缓荫上宾馆洁白的床单。而简隋英疼得再也骂不动了。  
　　  
　　李玉头皮都炸裂，刚恢复，又炸裂，时而凶猛，时而酥酥麻麻地缠绵蔓延。他还没体验过这么爽的事。简隋英这么一无是处的混蛋玩意儿，居然还有这么精彩的优点？！  
　　“李玉，”简隋英喑哑的嗓子气若游丝地逞强，“你找死，你找死……”  
　　李玉完全无法克制自己，大力耸动着：“我听你的话，正在找快活。”  
　　“你他娘的一个强奸犯！你们老李家真是丢鸡巴人！出了个该坐牢的强奸犯！”  
　　李玉哼笑：“我跟你学得，简家的未遂强奸犯。”  
　　  
　　这一间房子内，不停回响着血肉模糊的肉体撞击声。李玉是一匹压抑自己十几年的狼人，被这股鲜美的血味激发了原始兽性，他不再执着于人性，他现在只执着于人欲。这是简隋英自找的，这是简隋英勾引他的，这是简隋英活该，这都是简隋英太过放浪太过迷人的错！  
　　开始，这也许是一场复仇，一场战役，可现在，它对于李玉，纯粹就是一场酣畅淋漓的初夜性体验了。他从来没有这么快乐过。  
　　简隋英还是有一句话说对了的：他能让他感到极致的快乐，他让他爽得魂都丢了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“啪”一声，李玉白皙的脸蛋上又是一个红掌印。他正回脑袋想发怒，但一想简隋英这个宁为玉碎的臭脾气，就懒得跟他计较了。于是抱着简隋英精瘦的腰肢，边脱他衣服边哄道：“行了简哥，为点破事闹了一晚上了，你不累吗，我让你舒服会儿吧。”  
　　简隋英说：“是我舒服还是你舒服？”  
　　李玉抿嘴偷笑：“来嘛，我看你这老板椅就挺舒服的。”  
　　距离初夜强奸事件已经过去整整半年了，这半年他和简隋英大大小小的仗不知道打了多少次，不知道气死了彼此多少细胞，终于在上个月暂时达成和解，开始了同居。李玉现在一点初见简隋英时的厌恶都没有了，反之他发现，只要迁就迁就简隋英，他俩的关系居然可以和谐得如此健康，经历了这么长时间的畸形相处，突然变得这么完美，李玉简直觉得舒服得都梦幻了。  
　　连简隋英偶尔的暴力，他都觉得是撒娇。反正对他一点杀伤力都没有。之后再顺着毛哄哄，简隋英这脾气也就快来快去、无影无踪了。他真欣赏简隋英这份爽快，扪心自问，他自己绝对做不到。  
　　比如，哪天他俩要是真崩了，他可能还会纪念纪念简隋英，简隋英，转脸就抱着新的小鲜肉潇洒去了……想到这里，李玉眸光猛地一沉，刚才还闲适的心情莫名其妙地紧绷沉重。  
　　他摇摇头，不再胡思乱想，只是手上挑逗简隋英的速度更快了。  
　　简隋英坐在椅子中，李玉单膝跪着帮他口，面前就是一张老板桌，挡住了李玉的身体。  
　　  
　　“简总，我进来了。”然而新来的小秘书，很是不懂事，打了声招呼就以为可以随便进门，跟强奸犯心理没什么差别。  
　　简隋英大惊，把李玉往桌子里放腿的地方猛地一塞。幸亏李玉没有脱他的上衣，不然，开了这个小秘书都不放心。  
　　他一本正经地双手交叉，放在嘴前面，威仪地说：“以后我答应了你才能进来！”小秘书吐吐舌头耸耸肩，买了个萌，就开始给简隋英汇报工作。  
　　李玉缩在三面封闭的狭小桌兜，眼前就是简隋英修长美妙的双腿，他舔舔嘴唇，又含了上去。  
　　  
　　“老板？”小秘书问，“你很难受吗？你脸很红。”  
　　简隋英咬牙切齿：“汇报完了就出去！”  
　　小秘书“哦”了一声：“那还没有。”  
　　简隋英想踹死他的心都有了。  
　　  
　　李玉在底下，默不作声的含着简隋英的分身，吞吐会出声，于是他就用舌头旋转着环绕那个大宝贝。  
　　简隋英开始轻微地发起抖。  
　　  
　　“老板您觉得呢？”小秘书不知死活地问。  
　　“我觉得，”简隋英虚弱地笑了笑，“我觉得你可以滚了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“他妈的李老二，你以后被我口的时候小心我咬断你那玩意儿！”  
　　李玉锁上门，笑着过来抱住他，把他环在怀里，自己坐在老板椅中，暗示简隋英自己动：“骑骑大马，骑骑大马。”  
　　“我骑你大妈！！！”  
　　  
　　等简隋英挺着腰，自食其力地上上下下了一番之后，李玉终于过了瘾。  
　　  
　　“喂简哥，”李玉吻了吻他的汗水，“我请你吃麻辣烫吧。”  
　　“你！立刻！给我！死！！！”  
　　“怎么了吗……”  
　　  
　　


End file.
